


Photo Album

by quartetNight (harukkum)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/quartetNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: au where aine is a ghost and follows reiji everywhere, ai is there and as he watched reiji and him together just. [idea/prompt by lavasavage @ Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. LAUGHS.

He had done it. After all this time, it looks like the bluenet had lost his connection with the world. After being trapped in a familiar dream time after time after sleeping for so long… He lost grasp on the world, losing himself. However, Aine hadn’t been set at ease. The vocalist had failed to pass into Heaven; his soul still hadn’t been put to peace. He remained in a purgatory of his own, watching himself materialize as a trapped spirit in the world that he had feared for so long. Staring down at his translucent hands, he moved them around, wiggling his fingers.

_**Is this a dream?** _

He glanced up, looking at his surroundings. He stood in the middle of a park.

     _**Where am I?**_

Taking a step forward, he watched as he saw himself be lifted a few inches off from the ground. He stumbled, yelping as he thought he was to trip. Extending his arm out to keep himself from falling completely, his hand had went through the metal hand-rail, his head following right after. Shrieking, his stared at the rest of his body with teary eyes.

_**W-What… What am I…!?** _

Hyperventilating, his tears shed and rolled down his cheeks as he stared up. Someone was standing not too far from where he fell. His eyes widened as he recognized the all-too-familiar figure just a few yards away from him. Getting up slowly, his legs trembled, progressing little by little into violent shaking.

     “ _R-Reiji…?_ ” his voice faltered.

Despite his legs being all too weak to support him, he managed to take a few steps closer. His arm slowly lifted from his side and towards the brunet, more tears threatening to fall down his face.

     “ _Reiji… Reiji.._ ,” he panted.

His efforts were proven worthless though, the other walked away from him, not evening noticing the spirit that tried to reach out for him.

* * *

 

The optimistic character had a smile curving on his lips as he looked in another direction, walking towards someone who had held a great deal of importance to him. His grin grew as he began to jog towards the cyan-haired teen, waving towards him as he called out his name.

     “Ai-Ai! There you are!”

The android turned around, his signature poker face hadn’t moved in the slightest as he saw Reiji coming at him. Just as he came with open arms, Ai stepped to the side avoiding being stuck in a hug-lock that the older of the two seemed to love to do. Nearly more-so than Natsuki. Whining, the brunet pouted at his boyfriend.

     “Booo! Ai-Ai, why won’t you let me hug you?”

     “Because I’m sure it’s some kind of technique you have up your sleeve to attempt to suffocate me with the affectionate gesture.”

But without even another word out of Reiji’s mouth, the younger stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

     “Satisfied now?”

Surprise soon shifted to a soft smile on the brunet’s lips as he returned the hug.

      “Very~”

Letting go of each other shortly after, the goof ball took a hold of the android’s hand, intertwining their fingers together before glancing up at the other’s face, smiling brightly. Returning the same smile, he squeezed the other’s hand cupped against his own.

     “Shall we go on with our date then?”

     “Mhm!~”

Walking off through the park, it wasn’t much a date really. They had decided that after long hours of working job after job, it was time for a break. And what better break for the short time they had together than to walk through the neighborhood that Reiji grew up in? It’d be a great experience for the tealet to learn more about his older boyfriend, he inferred. They made small conversation while going around carefree. Even stopping by Reiji’s family home at some point during the date. The area had been closed off from paparazzi and fans; the neighborhood had gave the brunet and his family their kind personalities. It was a warm feeling that began to swell up inside of the android as he observed the other.

Stepping inside his family’s home, Reiji pulled Ai along with him inside the bento shop. They paid his mother a proper greeting with some tea and snacks, chatting for just a bit before excusing themselves to Reiji’s old bedroom.

It looked just as he remembered. Moving out about 7 years ago prior to pursuing his dream career of becoming an idol and being enamored by music, the brunet’s room suited his tastes; from the strange road signs that hung on his walls to the stacks of notebooks filled with his notes from when he still attended Saotome Academy.

_Saotome Academy._

Memories rolled by the older man’s mind as he walked towards his desk, a photo album hidden in one of the drawers. Pulling the album out of it’s hiding place, Reiji allowed himself to part with Ai’s hand, holding the book in his hands. The teen leaned over to watched the other open the cover, the first [ photo ](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34680097) of a group of boys who looked like they were all in their teen years. All of them wore matching uniforms with slightly different alterations with each person. However, there was only one person that stood out from the quartet of boys in the photo.

_The boy who had resembled features nearly **identical** to his own._

Before he could ask any questions at all, Reiji quickly flipped to another page full of photos. Photos of his past. His childhood. There were photos of Reiji next to signs of schools that had the words ‘Entrance Ceremony’ printed on them. Photos of him and his family on vacations. Photos of him cooking for the first time. Photos of just him smiling as he did now when he was a child.

Reiji smiled to himself as he recalled all these memories from years prior meeting the tealet. They were good memories. Memories worth remembering for the rest of his life. Putting the book to a close, the brunet placed it back into his desk drawer before turning back to Ai, his smile remaining.

**_It looks so… lonely.._** , the android thought. _**Why?**_

* * *

 

Slowly, Aine found himself following the other, watching as he saw a mirror of himself come up just before him. The ghost watched from a distance Reiji’s fingers slipping into the cracks between Ai’s, holding his hand close.

    “ _Reiji…_ ”

His shoulders slumped as he watched the two go off merrily. A frown formed on his lips as his hand reached up to his chest and clenched the terrible, burning pain that his heart was engulfed in. After so long… Never had he would’ve thought he’d fall in love Reiji from their days in the academy. It hurt so much to see the person you loved most be taken away from you.

_Especially by the person who was a mirror of yourself._

Following them along to the brunet’s home, he floated up just slightly to see Reiji pull out the photo album that he recognized. It was the one that he brought with him to Saotome, that Aine recognized when they used to room together.

Watching the other open up to the first page of the album, his hand gently touched the plastic that protected the photo, frowning more than he had before.

    “ _We were all so happy… Just… What happened to all of us…?_ ”

Aine watched along with the two others, his heart strings being tugged at as each page was flipped. By the end of it, Aine was already in tears once more. Reiji had turned to look at Ai.

Lifting his head, Aine stood beside his doppelganger as the two stared at Reiji. And for a split second, it seemed like Reiji had actually seen the bluenet standing beside his boyfriend. His eyes widened, a great deal of pain punching him in the chest as the ghost faded from his vision and remained in his spiritual state. The brunet’s arms reached out towards Ai, in panic as he pulled the android into an embrace too strong for even him to break out of. Never did the tealet think his non-existent heart would shatter from hearing those words slip out of Reiji’s mouth as he held the mechanical body.

  
    “ _ **AINE! Don’t go--!**_ ”


End file.
